Obsession
by mouse082191
Summary: Edward left her for her own safety...so why can't he let go? Is around the time of NM but is AU because I didn't stick 100% with the timeline...Enjoy


A/N: this is my first Twilight fiction, so please be kind. It's about the time of New Moon, obviously it doesn't stick with the plot completely…The song is 'losing my mind' by Maroon 5. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Stephanie Meyer's "Twilight" series…Don't sue!!**

_It's so hard to find you  
I'm standing right behind you  
The streets are much colder  
This mean I'm getting older_

I still had a hard time wrapping my mind around it. I left her. I left her alone. I broke my promise. Maybe that was why I kept an eye on her. Emmett told me it was stalking. Only Alice and Esme seemed to understand my reasons. I couldn't risk her life…She needed to be away from me…why couldn't I leave her then?

_Why would you? How could I?  
These questions lead to goodbye  
But now I got my freedom  
Don't I?_

I saw her cling to her friends. I watch her retreat into her shell. Every time I saw her cry, my dead heart ached. How could I do this to her? Now, I could protect her though…couldn't I?

_I parked my car outside your house  
Hope that someday you'll come home  
Seems the woman that I love  
Is someone that I hardly know  
And after all this time  
I finally found a way to be alone  
I'm terrified to think that I may be losing my mind_

I sat in the tree outside by her house, watching her, listening to her. I heard her talk in her sleep. I heard cry my name, begging me not to leave. I thought I could handle being alone, in order to protect her. I think I'm losing my mind. My every thought is centered on her.

_Shy girl, so humble  
With eyes that make me stumble  
Somehow not speaking lets me know everything  
I go out, You eat in  
Hot from the situation  
You're naked in daylight  
Wrap yourself up and goodnight_

My mind brought me back to her gorgeous, warm brown eyes. I remember how they took my breath away. I never could read her mind, but her eyes told me everything. The glimpses that I caught now, showed her heartbreak and anguish.

_I'm burning, I'm hungry  
Angry cuz she don't love me  
You got me completely  
In my own game you beat me_

I saw her laughing with the werewolf. I don't know why but I was furious with her. With the thought that she would do what I told her to…move on.

_I parked my car outside your house  
Hope that someday you'll come home  
Seems the woman that I love  
Is someone that I hardly know  
And after all this time  
I finally found a way to be alone  
I'm terrified I think that I may be losing my mind_

I was outside her house again. It was pouring. I could feel the rain gliding over me. I needed to find a way to be able to return to her…I needed to eliminate the threat… It was time for me to find Victoria, and end this…

_I will be back again  
No this is not the end  
I've fallen hard this time but I not giving in  
I want the world to know that I won't let you forget  
The tears that you shed  
I'll make it impossible to let go_

If I were human, I would have had tears running down my face. She was crying again…I could barely restrain myself from going to her and holding her…I whispered her name on the wind, knowing that she would never hear it. I needed to return to her.

_I parked my car outside your house  
Hope that someday you'll come home  
Seems the woman that I love  
Is someone that I hardly know  
And after all this time  
I finally found a way to be alone  
I'm terrified to think that I may be losing my mind_

I did it. Victoria was dead. I was in the tree again. Bella was in her room. Yet I could not bring myself to enter her room. She still kept the window unlocked… And still I could not move.

_I parked my car outside your house  
Hope that someday you'll come home  
Seems the woman that I love  
Is someone that I hardly know  
And after all this time  
I finally found a way to be alone  
I'm terrified to think that I may be losing my mind_

Another night I was in the tree. Another night I could not go in. I had to have lost my mind…Then I heard my angel sigh my name and she began to sob again…I couldn't restrain myself this time.

I made the jump from the tree to her house easily and slipped in the window. She still didn't know that I was here. I walked to her with a quiet grace and wrapped my arms around her.

"…Bella…" I don't know how I continued to speak. Even disheveled and crying she was an angel, "…I love you…I'll never leave again…please forgive me for losing my mind…"


End file.
